Fated Meetings
by loving.life93
Summary: On a late night tour Jamie and Vinnie get coffee from a diner. The waitress gives them a note for Renzulli that opens a massive can of worms but Jamie just can't seem to walk away from her, not that he isn't trying!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK OK So I should be updating Bombshells but this has been nagging at me, this will definitely not be updated as often as Bombshells, at least not until I have Bombshells finished.**

**So enjoy it as it comes guys!**

It was late. Their tour had been extended. Vinnie was rapidly wearing down his last nerve. And as Sarge had repeatedly told him during his rookie year, with the worm's eye view there were never any explanations.

The only thing they could take comfort in was that there had been no 10-13s called in that night. It wasn't just their precinct either, if a cop was injured or killed anywhere in the city the news spread like wildfire. So whatever reason they were still stuck out here hours after they were expecting to be home it wasn't that. Not that that exactly left any more relaxing options.

"Well Reagan, if we're going to be left out here I need coffee." Jamie nodded and Vinnie pulled the cruiser away from the curb. Three am was always one of the quietest hours in New York. Even if the city never slept, very few were still up and on the streets this early on a Tuesday morning so they had a few blocks to go before they found an open diner.

Climbing out of the car Jamie saw the diner was deserted apart from a girl behind the counter with her nose in a book. He had to check the neon sign on the door, which glowed cheerfully despite the early hour, proudly announcing Corronni's was open 24/7.

They pushed open the door and a bell chimed getting the attention of the young woman. She tensed briefly before recognising their uniforms, as soon as she realised they were cops she visibly relaxed. She set aside a beaten up copy of what Jamie thought looked to be 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Officers, what can I get you?" She had a very mellow voice, it reminded him of his Grandma's when he'd cracked his head open playing basketball with Joe and Danny. Vinnie immediately began flirting with her, and Jamie felt a twinge of annoyance at his partner's antics. _Of course he's flirting with her. She's reasonably pretty, under-40 and female. When has he ever not flirted under those conditions?! _By the time he tuned back into their conversation it became clear that she'd shut Vinnie's antics down, and, going by the look on his face that Jamie could only think looked like a scorned puppy, she hadn't been too gentle in going about it either.

"What can I get you apart from my number gents?" She was smiling at the pout on his partner's face. Jamie couldn't stop himself thinking how refreshing it was to hear a woman not falling over herself for Vinnie's every request.

"Two coffees. One black two sugars, one just with milk, please." Jamie reached for his pack wallet where he'd stashed his wallet.

"If you're going for your cash don't bother. House policy is service don't pay for first drinks."

"Well police policy says we do," Jamie smiled; Vinnie was usually the one willing to accept the freebies that sometimes came with the shield. _Damn, I wish I was paying attention when she shot him down. _She was shaking her head.

"My boss would kill me if he found out I took your money. And its not just cops. Fire department and EMTs don't pay either." She was examining their uniforms closely before Jamie saw the light of recognition in her eyes. "You can pay in kind if you want. You're out of the 12th?"

Now he was curious, "yea we are, why?"

"You know Tony Renzulli?" More curious now Jamie nodded. The girl reached under the counter and came back up with a pen and legal pad. She quickly scribbled a note and tore off the top sheet. Folding it she handed it over the counter to Jamie before turning her back to sort out there coffees.

"You give that to Tony Renzulli and I'll call it square on the coffee."

Jamie and Vinnie exchanged a look. They had no clue who the young woman was, what she'd written and neither of them was particularly keen on handing the sarge an abusive note from a less than satisfied member of the public. They were devolving into a non-verbal equivalent of the juvenile 'you-do-it-no-you-do-it' when she turned to hand them their coffees. She obviously read their distrust of her note on their faces because she rolled her eyes as she handed them the takeaway cups.

"You can stop panicking, its nothing dreadful. It's a note inviting him and Marie to dinner tomorrow night. I've been out of town for a while and I lost their number. I was going to stop by the precinct when I got off later but if you're going there anyway… and if it'll stop you trying to pay for these… you can do me a favour and give it to him. Hell you can read it if that would make you more comfortable!"

"If you wouldn't mind. It's just – no offence – but we don't know you or how you know the Sarge." Jamie felt like a complete ass for saying it but it was true. Plus she had said he could read it and she was nodding as she turned to pick up the book she'd set aside when they walked in. With one last check with Vinnie, who was nodding vigorously while plainly failing to be at all subtle, he opened the note. The handwriting inside was obviously rushed but the cursive penmanship was still beautiful and easily legible, a rarity amongst people their age in the digital era. It was simple and to the point:

_T,_

_I know it's been a while but I'm back in town. Would love to see you and Marie, how does sinner tomorrow (Saturday) at mine sound? My number is 0044789153. Harp and Broad Apt 6F._

_Love L_

_PS Marie's cheesy garlic bread and a bottle of red would be a treat!_

"Satisfied?" The girl asked archly, "Like I said, dinner invitation." Jamie didn't need to be a cop to understand that they were quickly pushing her patience and at three in the morning he was willing to forgive her as a crackly voice burst over their radios.

As the static cleared Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, whatever crisis had caused the extended tour had plainly passed. Once more he and Vinnie thanked the girl behind the counter before they hotfooted it back to the precinct and sign off shift. And both were also secretly hoping for an explanation from Sarge as to just who the mystery coffee waitress was.

* * *

**AN2: So there you have chapter 1 of this new project let me know what you think of it but as I said, Bombshells is still my number one baby! SO see you when this one gets updated next, or go check out Bombshells if you haven't already!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites they mean a lot. Hope this one answers some questions (but obviously not all!) and rest assured the next chapter of Bombshells IS coming, Jamie is just being a little more well behaved in this fic than in Bombshells atm!**

_Previously on Fated Meetings:_

_**As the static cleared Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, whatever crisis had caused the extended tour had plainly passed. Once more he and Vinnie thanked the girl behind the counter before they hotfooted it back to the precinct and sign off shift. And both were also secretly hoping for an explanation from Sarge as to just who the mystery coffee waitress was.**_

* * *

Once the end of shift paperwork had been done Jamie went looking for his old partner. He checked through the locker rooms, the motor pool and even checked the small precinct gym, almost laughing to himself as he did so. Then he decided to go with his gut rather than what the clock was saying, he checked Sarge's office.

From two years of riding with him Jamie knew just how much Renzulli hated paper work, but since getting the bump to tour sergeant he knew the papers had started stacking up on Sarge's desk. He struck lucky, Sarge was just packing up the cupboard sized office before heading out. Jamie rapped his knuckles on the door frame before walking into the cramped office.

"Hey Sarge."

"Reagan! Why are you still here?" Jamie grinned at the gentle prodding, there were plenty of days he still missed riding with his sergeant.

"Vinnie and I were grabbing coffee and the girl serving us saw we were out of the twelfth and asked me to give you this." He reached across the almost buried desk and handed Renzulli the note. His Sarge's eyes flickered over it and Jamie was shocked to see the colour drain from his face. He'd never seen Sarge look that grey, the older man sagged back down to his seat gripping the sheet of paper. _Oh no, what the hell is going on? It's just a dinner invitation! _Then his cop sense started getting snarky, _yes, but it's a dinner invitation from a complete stranger who for all you know is an axe murderer Renzulli put away!_

"Reagan, I need everything you can tell me about the girl who gave you this. Everything!" His colour still wasn't back to normal and Jamie felt his stomach twist unpleasantly as he realised that his indomitable sarge looked almost … scared.

"Umm, about my age, Caucasian, about 5'4", blonde, green eyes and for lack of a better word – curvy." _Yes and completely gorgeous and apparently capable of scaring Sarge._ "Sarge what the hell is going on? She asked for you by name and I don't see what in that note would have you looking like all those damn hot dogs just caught up with you!" Jamie forced himself to take a breath and calm down but Sarge was really starting to worry him.

"Reagan come with me, we need to get back to that diner _now!" _Jamie gave up trying to convince Renzulli to explain what had him so spooked but grabbed his jacket and followed him out of the station.

They snagged one of the radio cars and Jamie drove them back the few blocks to Corronni's diner. A glance sideways confirmed that the silent figure in the passenger seat was starting to look slightly more normal but his eyes were glassy with shock. Pulling up to the sidewalk Jamie climbed out of the car and walked up to the door, he could see through the glass panels that there was no one behind the counter and he couldn't resist the urge to check that his off duty weapon was in its holster under his arm.

Renzulli pushed the door open and the door bell chimed. Jamie heard movement in what he assumed was the kitchen and a voice called out to give them a second. He couldn't tell if it was the same girl from earlier and managed to convey that to the man who was now pacing quickly beside him without speaking. As the saloon doors swung open Jamie saw that it was indeed the same girl backing through them holding a mop and bucket.

She turned to face them and took a second to recognise Jamie in his civvies.

"Officer Reagan? Here for another cup of …" There was an almighty crash as she dropped the bucket she was carrying. Apparently Renzulli wasn't the only one shocked at the sudden reunion as she turned as white as a ghost. Her mouth opened several times but no sound emerged.

"I got your note, Lucy." Jamie could hear the strain colouring his friend's voice. "What I don't know is why on earth you've come back after all this time? Are you trying to get yourself killed!" The volume of Renzulli's voice had risen rapidly throughout the short statement to the point where Jamie could almost say the man was yelling. He'd never heard the man yell before, raise his voice sure but he was almost out and out yelling at the poor girl who still looked to be in shock. What was also confusing was that, now he was looking, Jamie could see that the girl's name tag said her name was Claire. So just why was his usually level headed TO yelling at Lucy?

"Officer Renzulli, I wasn't expecting to… I mean… I… Gemma texted me and said he was in jail. I just wanted to come home!"

"Wait, what do you mean she said he was in jail?" They had plainly forgotten Jamie was even still standing there so he just stood and watched the drama that was unfolding around him.

The girl looked emphatic. "Gemma said he'd been put in jail for assault. She said it was safe for me to…" She broke off as Renzulli grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the exit, "what are you doing? I'm not…"

"We have to get you out of here, it's not safe. He isn't in jail Lucy. I've been keeping tabs on him ever since you left. He's still out there!"

For the second time that night Jamie watched the colour drain out of the poor girl's face and he couldn't bring himself to question anything as his Sarge pulled the girl firmly towards the exit. He stood rooted to the spot until Renzulli turned back towards him and barked at him to follow. Gone was the man who looked to be in the midst of a heart attack, Jamie recognised the look he was being thrown now. It was the one that meant don't-ask-questions-just-do-as-I-say-I-promise-I-h ave-a-good-reason. And Jamie followed them out only pausing briefly for the girl to flip the open sign and lock the front door.

He trusted his sergeant and if he was this wound up about something – Jamie couldn't stop his hand from reaching inside his jacket to again lay his hand on the butt of his off-duty gun.

**AN2: There we are people! So lets have your theories shall we! Just who ****_is_**** the new girl causing a stir!**


End file.
